villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen Sectonia
Queen Sectonia (in Japanese: クィン・セクトニア, Ku~in Sekutonia) is the tyrannical leader of the Sectra Clan and the main antagonist of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. While once a kind and loving friend to Taranza, she was corrupted by the power and darkness of the amazing mirror and became so powerful and obsessed with beauty that she turned into an abusive and oppressive ruler over Floralia and brainwashed her former friend into becoming nothing more than her servant. She is voiced by Makiko Õmoto. Biography Queen Sectonia was once a just and kind ruler of Floralia and a close friend of her right-hand man Taranza. Taranza, in his attempt to find something which she would like, eventually came across the Dimensional Mirror, which he then presented to her. Due to excessive gazing into the Dimensional Mirror, she slowly became corrupted by its influence, developing obsessions with beauty and power. She eventually used her newfound dark magic (presumably obtained through the Dimensional Mirror) to transform herself into a giant wasp, seeing her new form as true beauty. The more evil she became with the mirror, the worse she became towards Taranza and her citizens. She eventually tried to rule over Floralia's inhabitants as their goddess and began imprisoning them to serve her. As a last resort to save their world, the People of the Sky sent the Dreamstalk seed down to Dream Land in the hopes that it would reach its hero to rescue them. Sectonia became aware of this plan and sent Taranza to intervene, however, he mistakenly captured Dream Land's self-proclaimed king, Dedede, while Kirby, its true hero, pursued the two throughout Floralia. Sectonia is not present for most of the story, and is shown in the end of the game, though her prevalence is evident by various tapestries and statues in her image found throughout the Royal Road levels. Kirby finally catches up to Taranza, and finally confronts him, only for the mage to sic a mind-controlled Dedede on him. Kirby's victory over Dedede causes Taranza to realize the champion of Dream Land is actually Kirby, and, out of fear, he beckons for Sectonia to come and save him. The moment she appears, Sectonia blasts Taranza with one of her scepters, which sends him across the horizon. She then confronts Kirby until he triumphs over her and rejoices with Dedede, who's free will has returned. Not finished yet, Sectonia summons her last bit of strength, merges her body with the Dreamstalk. She then declares she will rule Floralia, Dream Land, and all of Popstar to Kirby and the horrified Dedede, adding that all the lands' inhabitants will be her sustenance. She then summons a wall of vines to prevent the two from approaching her. Fortunately, six People of the Sky come to the rescue with a cannon, which Dedede mans and fires Kirby towards the direction of Sectonia. Kirby lands on a group of platforms, prepares to battle Sectonia in her new form and defeats her for a second time. He celebrates prematurely as Sectonia takes him by surprise and constricts him with her vine. At that moment, a reformed Taranza flies in with Dedede, who rescues Kirby by smashing Sectonia's vine with his hammer, releasing him from her grasp (while also knocking Kirby unconscious in the process). Taranza, with a Miracle Fruit, beckons Dedede, who tosses the unconscious Kirby towards him and the fruit, causing him to transform into his Hypernova state. Kirby fights Sectonia for a final battle, and she utilizes several attacks including a barrage of small and large seed missiles. When none of these attacks manage to faze Kirby, Sectonia, with her health dwindling, tries a desperate last-ditch attempt to destroy her pink opponent by firing a large energy beam. Kirby retaliates by sucking up the energy beam, the platforms in front of him, several of Sectonia's petals and (breaking the fourth wall) her energy bar. With a brief and intense stare, Kirby fires the energy beam back at Sectonia, vaporizing her. With Sectonia's undoing, the People of the Sky and Floralia are free from her reign of tyranny and the Dreamstalk is cleansed of her influence and the vines covering Popstar are disintegrated. True Arena Queen Sectonia appears in the form "Soul of Sectonia" as the final boss of the True Arena. Four Miracle Fruits floating in the air were quickly eaten by Sectonia's flower pods, resurrecting her. Newly revived, she attacks Kirby with some new and improved attacks. Though she put up a formidable fight, Kirby still wound soundly defeating her. This last defeat had pushed Sectonia, drained of her remaining sanity, over the edge, and she ripped herself from the rest of her flower body and proceeded to engage the pink fluff in yet another final battle. She gained some new attacks including thorn vines which lock onto Kirby to strike his position, along with some borrowed abilities, such as Drawcia's paint rain attack and Marx's cutter attack. Kirby finally puts an end to the tyrannical queen in a brilliant explosion of indigo petals. These events may be non-canon to the main story; some believe they are canon and that Sectonia had barely clung to life after her fight in the game, and thus, her true demise is in the True Arena. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' A clone of Sectonia was created by Star Dream during the events of "Meta Knightmare Returns" to test Meta Knight's strength. This enemy served as the second-to-final boss in the sub-game, as well as returning in "The True Arena". ''Kirby: Star Allies'' Sectonia makes a cameo in one of Taranza's attacks where he summons an apparition of what she once was in Kirby: Triple Deluxe to strike his enemies with lighting. It is unknown if what Taranza summoned is a redeemed Sectonia temporarily brought back from the dead or just a manifestation of his powers that he made take the form of Sectonia. ''Super Smash Bros. Queen Sectonia appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a primary grab-type spirit. She is summonable by using cores from Zinger and Princess Shroob. Personality Queen Sectonia is the tyrannical and oppressive ruler of Floralia and the leader of the Sectra Clan who seeks to conquer Dreamland and Popstar as well. Proud and arrogant, Queen Sectonia is a cruel and despotic tyrant who rules over her subjects with an iron fist. She is very narcissistic and holds beauty as an important trait to be desired, even seeing it as a way to gain power and control. She does admit Kirby formidable after he defeats her, though. She also vainly styles herself as a goddess, and seeks to gain complete immortality at all costs, even if she had to fuse herself to the Dreamstalk to do it. Despite her elegant appearance, Queen Sectonia is power-hungry and manipulative. And so, she had no qualms over using her servants, including her trusted assistant Taranza, as tools to achieve her goals. However, her pause screen description states that she was kinder in the past. Gallery Images QueenSecOriginal.png|Queen Sectonia's original appearance. Rockabilly and Blues.png|Sectonia can be seen to the left and in the Dimensional Mirror as her true form in Taranza's artwork for Kirby Star Allies. Bad Boss Brothers.png|Queen Sectonia with the other final bosses in unlockable artwork for Kirby Star Allies. Videos Kirby Triple Deluxe Boss 7 - Queen Sectonia Kirby Triple Deluxe (3DS) - Queen Sectonia DX Boss Fight (No Damage True Arena) Kirby Triple Deluxe Boss 16 (Final Boss) - Soul of Sectonia Kirby Planet Robobot 3DS - Sectonia Clone Boss Battle Dirty & Beauty (Queen Sectonia 1) - Kirby Triple Deluxe Music Extended Moonstruck Blossom Vs. Queen Sectonia 2 - Extended - Kirby Triple Deluxe Musik Trivia *While there is no mention of what her species is, Sectonia seems to be based on bees and wasps. **After her clone's defeat in Planet Robobot, she is revealed to have originally been the same species that Taranza himself is. *There have been several mentions of when Taranza was friends with Sectonia before she began her thirst for power but he seems to be a nothing more of a servant to her. It is physically interesting to note that Taranza is based on a spider. In real-life, certain species of wasps have been known to prey on spiders. *Sectonia is the third female final boss after Gryll and Drawcia respectively (fourth if counting Dyna Blade from the "Dyna Blade" sub game of Kirby Super Star). She is also the only female villain in the series to not be based on a witch or sorceress. However, she does seemingly have some form of magic attacks. *Her Soul of Sectonia form borrows several attacks from past Soul bosses including Marx's cutter attack and several of Drawcia's including bouncing around the screen as a giant ball and hurtling towards Kirby as a flaming orb. **This form is also to date the only Soul boss to use the word "soul" in front of the boss's name as opposed to following it. *Sectonia has four musical themes, the third-most of any Kirby boss to date, as Star Dream has five and Void Termina has six, including Void Soul at level 9 in The Ultimate Choice. *While most Kirby boss's themes were represented by symbols of death and destruction, Sectonia's were birth and rejuvenation and were more elegant and vivid. *Along with Drawcia, Marx, Marx Soul, and Necrodeus, Sectonia is one of the only final bosses who laugh during battle. **However, her laugh is more feminine. *Sectonia was voiced by Makiko Omoto, who (strangely enough) also voiced Kirby. Makiko would later voice Susie in Planet Robobot. *Sectonia is one of the most sinister and dangerous villains of the series, although it is worth noting that very few Kirby villains have any characterization. *Despite her actions and being the true main antagonist of the game, she is still one of the most tragic villains, and, by extension, characters. *It is unclear whether the Soul of Sectonia fight is canon, given that it is part of a sub game involving upgraded versions of the bosses that does not seem to be set in the game's story. It could be that it was a "what-if" scenario for if she suddenly returned after the final battle (in a style that other final bosses have), and that she was destroyed when Kirby shot her beam back at her. *In the first stage of Royal Road, she is pictured. Navigation Category:Kirby Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Supremacists Category:God Wannabe Category:Revived Category:Master Manipulator Category:Extravagant Category:Mastermind Category:Summoners Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Undead Category:Slaver Category:Paranormal Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Monsters Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Monster Master Category:Fighters Category:Social Darwinists